Welcome Home Gift(?)
by two ghost writers
Summary: A fill for a GKM prompt. Quinn with G!P. Quinn fucks Rachel (either vaginally or anally) and Santana loves sucking Quinn's cum out of Rachel's holes. FaPezBerry. G!P warning...still suck at titles.


I had some pretty harsh reviewers from my last story .-.)

But most of you guys said that it was a good one. ^_^)/ *thanks*

I admit, my last story was pretty rushed and much unbeta'd, like all my stories are. And I know awful reviews can't be avoided.  
Since we're on that topic, I want to address some of those who say awful things to these kinds of stories, there was one in my story "30 Minutes" saying that 'people like us need help' I get you, this whole thing is weird and crazy and stuff but I'm quite sure we're all pretty sane here, I mean come on, such graphic scenes and yet they all have amazing grammar and writing skills. Please just let us be, we don't need you people spoiling our fun, it's fanfiction; a fan's fictional fantasy or idea coming true through a story.  
And to all others, please don't say terrible things, like 'die in hell freakin' werdos' or 'this is sht. You people are sht' yeah…I've read those reviews (not exactly those words but you get what I mean) on other author's stories. Just go away if you don't like it. That's what the warnings are for.

Sorry if I'm being mean, but ,*shrugs*

To those, new, who wish to stick around and possibly find a new kink *wink wink* welcome!

PROMPT: **Quinn with g!p. Quinn fucks Rachel (either vaginally or anally) and Santana loves sucking Quinn's cum out of Rachel's holes.**

Also, I've only ever watched up to season 2, and I only know snippets of information about the rest of the seasons sooo….  
Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

"Girls? I'm home!" Quinn called out to the empty apartment. She dropped her bags on the floor, and put up her coat on the girl's makeshift coat hanger.

"Girls?" She called out again. She peeked through the kitchen, "Rach? San? Huh, where are-" she was cut-off when she heard two very distinct moans. Quietly but quickly walking to the brunette's side of the room she drew back the curtains and was greeted by her two girlfriends, all naked, breasts rubbing against each other as they made out, totally oblivious to the blonde who was now sporting a rather large tent. In her dress.

Quinn quickly pulled it off, leaving her in a bra and her underwear, that wasn't doing a good job of keeping her erection. "Is this my welcome home gift?" she asked, catching the two girl's attention now.

"Quinn," the small brunette breathed out.

"'Bout time blondie," said Santana, snarky as always, Quinn mused.

"I asked you a question," she spoke, her HBIC demeanor coming in. Like a cold breeze struck them, the two tanned-girls shivered and had goosebumps.

"N-No..." Rachel stuttered, "We were supposed to greet you by the door. But someone," she whipped her head towards her otherwise naked counterpart. "Couldn't keep their hands to themselves"

"Oh please, like you were complaining," the Latina said, rolling her eyes. "Well, since you're here." Santana smirked, getting off the bed and then dragging Quinn back with her to the bed by her covered, hard dick.

"We missed you," Santana cooed, palming the growing erection.

"I'm up here." Quinn, glared at the Latina.

"She's just playing with you babe." Rachel got on her knees and kissed the blonde, moaning when Quinn swiped her tongue across her lips and letting her enter and dominate their kiss.

The two brunettes simultaneously removed the remaining garments, Rachel removed her bra and Santana her underwear. She sighed when her cock was no longer confined in those tight compressions.

Rachel massaged her breasts, tweaking the nipples in between her fingers then licking her right one and blowing on it. The pink nipple stood in attention. The diva put her mouth on it then started sucking and biting, making Quinn moan.

Santana, down below, gave one long lick from the bottom of her cock's base to the tip, giving the slit extra attention. She started pumping it with her right hand, sucking the pink bulbous head, teasing the slit over and over. When she heard Quinn moan, she looked up to see her and Rachel kissing while the young one, groped her breasts.

She released the blonde with a pop and Quinn whined.

"Time for some action Q." She got on her knees, "Come on baby girl." She helped Rachel get comfortable on the bed. Once the young brunette was settled, she straddled the girl's head, her dripping cunt just above the girl's mouth.

Quinn settled herself between Rachel's legs, parting them, her mouth watered at the sight of her girl's pretty pink pussy, all wet and ready for her. She stroked herself a couple of times before lining her cock with Rachel's pussy.

She and Santana made eye contact. Santana lowered herself on the other brunette and Rachel soon attacked her pussy. The Latina threw her head back at the onslaught of Rachel's tongue.

"Ohhh…Rach, fuck baby!" She groped her breasts as Rachel inserted her tongue in that wet, wet, pussy hole. Santana was now riding Rachel's face.

Rachel moaned loud as she could with a pussy covering her mouth when Quinn thrust into her. The blonde set out a steady rhythm that soon became fast and hard.

"Fuck! That's so hot! Do you love Sannie's pussy Rach? Huh?" She made her question known by thrusting in hard. Rachel moaned her answer, and the vibrations against Santana's clit made her scream.

"So good…so close," Santana panted. She was soon losing her strength and she didn't want to crush her girlfriend. Sensing the Latina's struggles, Rachel held out her hands and found her girlfriend's, she helped her steady her balance and Santana started riding Rachel's tongue like bronco.

Quinn stopped her thrusting and helped the Latina get to her ecstasy by sucking her breasts, Santana let go one of Rachel's hand and grabbed Quinn's head pushing her further on her breast.

"Yes!Yes! I'm so close!" She let go of Quinn's hair and grabbed Rachel's hand again. "I'm-I'm! CUMIIINNNGG!" Quinn watched in awe as her girlfriend threw her head back and let a scream, her body arching stiffly then started quivering. That was by far her greatest orgasm. Rachel was still lapping at her sensitive pussy.

"Rach please….no more…" she felt Rachel smirk below her. She slowly removed herself from the small brunette, her body still quivering with aftershocks.

Rachel was a total mess herself, her mouth and chin and some of her hair were covered in Santana's cum.

Quinn moved down to lap the cum and kiss her.

"Good job baby girl. Now time for your reward." Quinn smirked, the brunette had been trying to move her hips, she was so turned on from fucking Santana with her tongue, Quinn stopping her movements did not help.

Quinn got upright again after one last kiss to the brunette. She grabbed Rachel's legs by the knee and put them on her shoulders. Rachel made an audible gasp when Quinn seemed to go deeper into her.

"OH! Fuuuckk! Quinn! Shiiiitt…" Rachel only ever screamed such things in bed and her girlfriends were proud when they got her to say it the first time they got together.

Quinn started out a bruising pace, she was also very much turned on from watching Santana come.

Skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing were all that surrounded the place. Quinn bent forward, showing the flexibility of her girlfriend by bending her legs until they touch her shoulders.

"You never cease to amaze us babe." Quinn grunted. Her thrusting had no more rhythm and with her hand she slithered it between their bodies until she found Rachel's clit.

The effect was instant, her body arched and her hips followed the touch.

"Quinn! Quinn!..almost-there!" Rachel gasped from a hard thrust on her G-spot. Quinn hit that spot again and again until… "Yeesssss! I'm cumming!" Rachel's body lifted up from the bed just an inch and she let out a long moan.

With the brunette's walls clamping down on her cock, Quinn buried herself deep and released copious amount of her cum. She finished off with a grunt and slowly lifted off from her lover. She helped lower Rachel's legs down, soothing them carefully.

Rachel was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Santana put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde stopped her slow thrusting and removed herself with a groan from the little diva below.

Santana spread the little diva's legs again. She moaned at the sight of cum dribbling out of her pretty pink pussy. She gave a long lick against her pussy and Rachel gave a tired moan when she flicked her clit.

"I love the mix of your cum," she spoke and continued licking and biting at Rachel's folds. She sucked on the diva's clit and more cum came out.

Santana pushed her tongue straight from the source. That had Rachel arching her back, her hands clenching the sheets ever so lightly. Santana's tongue probed the clenching hole, pushing her tongue in and out then making a small "o" with her mouth, started sucking the cum out of her girlfriend. Moaning at the amount of cum her blonde girlfriend produced.

"Mmhm…you're gonna make me cum…San…" Rachel moaned, she could feel the burning in her stomach build up, her hand reached down to grab a fistful of the Latina's hair.

Santana continued her motions, tongue fucking her and making a suction motion with her mouth, it was a weird sensation that made her back arch and still in the air for seconds until she let out a scream of her lover's name.

"San stop…please, mm…" the Latina finally relented and got most of the cum out of her pussy. Rachel was still quivering with the aftershocks.

"That was so fucking hot," Quinn commented, she moved closer to the Latina, thrusting her dick in her hand and proceeded to kiss Santana, probing her tongue inside her mouth.

"Daddy, Mommy, what about my other hole?" Both girls turned their heads at the call. And saw their baby girl on her knees, both her hands spreading out her ass cheeks.

"Best welcome home gift." Quinn smirked.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm not really good with endings, am I?  
Fire 'em reviews!


End file.
